The present invention is directed to an electric hand-held power tool.
A known, cordless, hand-guided electric power tool (DE 10 2004 049 085 A1) includes a machine housing, on the lower end—designed as a handle—of which a battery pack or rechargeable battery pack is retained via a releasable locking device. The battery pack is slid via a guide rail into a guide formed in the exposed, lower end of the handle. The motion of inserting the guide rail into the guide is limited via interacting stop surfaces on the rear—as viewed in the direction of insertion—ends of the guide rail and the guide, which bear against each other when the battery pack is located in its locked position and is properly locked in position by the locking device.
The locking device includes a lever arm, which is pivotably supported on the handle, on one end of which a locking component is formed, and on the other end of which an actuating button is formed. In the locked position, the locking component engages—under the force of a locking spring—in a recess formed in the guide rail, in a largely form-fit manner. When inserted into the guide, the battery pack is initially in a front locking position, in which it is locked with the machine housing without any electrical contact with the electrical hand-held power tool, and may then be moved further into a rear locking position, in which it is locked with the machine housing and electrical contact with the electric hand-held power tool is established.
To remove the battery pack, it is released manually by actuating the release button, after which it is removed from the rear locking position. To prevent the battery pack from accidentally moving in the direction for removal past the front locking position and, therefore, to prevent it from sliding out of the guide, the support of the dual-arm lever in the machine housing is designed such that the locking component remains in locked engagement with the battery pack when the battery pack is moved between the two locking positions, and it is movable together with the battery pack relative to the machine housing. After the front locking position is reached, in which the electrical contacting of the electric hand-held power tool has been eliminated, the battery pack may then be released completely by intentionally reactivating the release button, after which it may be removed from the guide.